


Four Hopeless Crushes Phil Coulson Has Had

by RowboatCop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: :), Baby Phil Coulson wanted to be Princess Leia, Bisexual Phil Coulson, Coulson's one sided crushes, F/M, HappyPhilDay, M/M, Phil Coulson/OC pre-series characters, one sided Phil Coulson/Daisy Johnson, one sided Phil Coulson/Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/pseuds/RowboatCop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short silly little thing of Coulson having crushes on people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Hopeless Crushes Phil Coulson Has Had

“I’m Luke,” his friend David calls, picking up a stick that’s clearly going to be a lightsaber.

David lives two doors down, and he was the first friend Phillip made when he and his mother moved into their house here two years ago.

“I’ll be Princess Leia,” Phillip offers, playing more nonchalant about it than he feels.

It’s for reenactment purposes, and they _need_ a Leia, after all.

(They’ve been to the theater three times already, and his mother says he can’t go again for at least a week, so this is what they’ve got.)

“If you’re Princess Leia, you have to kiss David for good luck,” Bradley, their Han Solo, says skeptically as he looks between Phillip and the blond boy playing Luke.

Phillip’s stomach twists because he doesn’t want to _talk_ about it. That makes it weird.

“Yeah, but I’ll be a girl,” he points out, and both other boys nod like this solves the problem, no more talking required.

(That’s good because he doesn’t have words for these feelings, yet, for the tingling below his belly when he watches Han Solo on the big screen, for the heat that grows there as he thinks about kissing David's cheek.)

When they get to the scene, when Leia is exchanging laser blasts with imaginary Stormtroopers and Luke is readying his rope, Phillip’s stomach turns into butterflies. Because it’s not Luke’s arm that wraps around his waist, and it’s not Leia that leans in to press her lips to Luke's cheek, not Luke that turns his head too much and ends up with Leia's mouth half-pressed to his.

It’s Phillip pressing his lips to David’s, and it’s David’s arm around Phillip's waist, and it’s their two bodies pressed together. He flushes with arousal and a little shame that he enjoys it so much.

But then Luke swings them both to safety and they’re back to firing at Storm Troopers, and Phillip pushes it down, whatever it is.

(He knows it doesn’t count as his first kiss, not really, but it is.)

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s a beautiful car.”

The girl — woman, maybe, would be a better word, but he’s not used to _women_ looking at him like that — has bleached her hair to a bluish white, and is rocking a sexy undercut and a leather jacket, and his knees go a little weak.

“Thanks,” he half-stutters, tries not to be too openly relieved that his voice doesn’t break.

“She’s yours?”

“Yeah,” he agrees, and he can almost feel it on his skin as she draws her index finger along Lola’s paint, just on the driver’s side door. She’s _his_ car, has been for almost as long as he can remember, and he’s just finally _finally_ gotten his license, something he’s been waiting for for most of his life, it seems like.

“I’m Kayla, by the way,” she offers, and he knows this already because he mows Mrs. Rojowski’s lawn every Saturday, and she’s been talking about her daughter nonstop for the past month, home from college for the summer.

His temporary next door neighbor.

His temporary _beautiful_ _older_ next door neighbor, who listens to the Ramones and dresses cooler than anyone he’s ever met and maybe thinks he’s cool, too.

“Phillip,” he manages, trying to inject something manly into his tone.

“You’ll have to take me for a ride some time,” she smiles at him as she turns to walk inside, a box of dorm-room belongings tucked under her arm, and his heart flutters way too fast in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe it’s all real,” he breathes as he looks around Agent Fury’s office.

“You’re the one who wrote all those papers,” Fury half-teases him as he leans back against his desk, watching. It's not the first time he's met with Fury, but it's the first time he's been so open about it.

“I guess it’s different when I’m really seeing it.” Phil pauses at a bookshelf, looks over a picture of a younger Agent Fury shaking hands with an older woman he recognizes as Director Peggy Carter. “SHIELD is real.”

“SHIELD is real,” Agent Fury agrees, and then he smiles, curved lips and white teeth so his face lights up, and it feels like a gift. He thinks maybe Nick Fury doesn’t smile all that much.

It also strikes him that Agent Fury is a very handsome man, definitely younger than he thought at first.  

Phil swallows and stands up from his close examination of a watch — a _spy watch_ , and he can’t even believe his life is real — on the shelf.

“Why are you showing me this?”

Fury raises an eyebrow.

“I can’t show you things because I think you’ll enjoy them?”

“You didn’t send a car for me just because you thought I’d enjoy seeing a spy watch.” Phil swallows, tilts his head to the side. “Did you?”

Fury smiles again, and Phil’s belly tingles.

“Maybe I want to impress you; did that cross your mind?”

He can feel his cheeks get hot, knows he must be noticeably pink.

“Impress me?”

“I like the way you think, Phil. You ask good questions, and you don’t take things for granted.”

Phil swallows, a little giddy from the praise.

“Thanks.”

“I have an offer for you,” Agent Fury begins, resting a hand on Phil’s shoulder as he guides him to a chair, to paperwork and nondisclosure agreements, and it’s pretty much a given that Phil is going to take it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you gonna show me something new?” Skye asks him, looking at him with such _challenge_ , with a gorgeous smirk, and he definitely wants to impress her.

She had him already, is the truth, at her desire to help Mr. Peterson and her drive to find out things people were keeping hidden. Skye is good and smart and he likes how her mind works.

He wants to show her things, but more than that he wants to see the world through her eyes.

The way she squeals when he takes Lola up is so endearing, and he does his best to keep on his _secret agent face_ even though it’s new for him, too, is the truth -- newly installed tech that was a special gift from Fury.

Coulson watches from the corner of his eye as she laughs, and he’s in _so much trouble_ , but she grins at him and he can't find it in himself to care.

 

 


End file.
